Anna Vaike
Anna Vaike (アンナ ヴェイク, Anna Veiku)... Appearance Personality History Corrin Equipment Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Other Attributes Magical Abilities Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element air, though it also has healing or supporting attributes. As a Dragon Slayer Magic, it grants the user characteristics found in a Sky Dragon. And thanks to them, it allows the user to have absolute control over air or generating air. Using air, the user can create devastating tornadoes or hurricanes, create strong winds, manipulate air pressure, or even fly. Sky Dragon Slayers can block many attacks by creating barriers of high-moving wind currents to protect them. And just like other Slayers, the user is capable of replenishing their health by "eating" the air around them, but they are not able to consume their own air. It should be noted that user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic are directly affected by the air surrounding them, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, they would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, they would become unable to use such Magic as a result. Unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is also geared more towards healing and support rather than just offense. The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real Dragon. Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons, and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for the user, who can’t make use of them in consecutive reprises, nor can the Sky Dragon Slayer use their Magic to heal and restore themselves. In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies' physical prowess. Despite healing and support being its main abilities, this form of Magic, like other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, is said to possess great destructive power, with its offensive spells taking the form of whirlwinds produced by the user. Anna's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is Second-Generation, meaning that she has a Dragon Lacrima inside of her. Spells *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮, Tenryū no Hōkō): *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天竜の翼撃, Tenryū no Yokugeki): *'Sky Dragon's Iron Fist' (天竜の鉄拳, Tenryū no Tekken): *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天竜の鉤爪, Tenryū no Kagizume): *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): *'Sky Dragon's Wave Wind' (天竜の波颪, Tenryū no Namioroshi): *'Sky Dragon's Tornado' (天竜の竜巻, Tenryū no Tatsumaki): *'Sky Dragon's Shield' (天竜の楯, Tenryū no Tate): *'Sky Dragon's Wings' (天竜の翼, Tenryū no Tsubasa): Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. Relationships Trivia * Anna's appearance is based upon Cherche, one of the author's favorite games. * Anna's first name and last name is a reference to two Fire Emblem characters. Her first name being Anna from the Fire Emblem franchise in whole while her surname refers to Vaike from Fire Emblem Awakening. * Anna and Silas share many similarities: ** Both of their aliases have the word "wyvern" in it. ** They both own a wyvern. ** They both wield an axe. ** They both learned Slayer Magic; Silas's being Spirit Slayer Magic and Anna being a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. * This is the author's first Dragon Slayer. * Anna's stats according to the author is: Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Axe User Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Guild Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Monster Hunter Category:Lost Magic User Category:Lost Magic Users Category:SkyCerulean Category:Sky Dragon Slayer Magic User Category:Koma Inu Mage Category:Koma Inu mage Category:Dragon Slayers